Our Promise
by rimafanuela
Summary: <html><head></head>Ini adalah fic tentang Ritsu dan Mio. Betapa susahnya mereka mempertahankan hubungan mereka yang ditentang orangtua. Apakah Mereka akan bertahan? Ataukah mereka meninggalkan kehidupan mereka yang kurang wajar? Temukan disini!</html>


Hai!

Kali ini saya buat fanfic K-ON tentang Mio dan Ritsu. Yuri? Gak begitu. Haha!

Selamat menikmati!

**Our Promise**

**Disclaimer : K-ON bukan punya saya….**

**RItsu's POV**

Hoam…! Jam 9 ya…?

….

Eeeeehh! Aku lupa! Aku harus segera ke pernikahannya Mio!

-xXx-

Sudah 10 tahun setelah lulus dari sekolah kami tercinta. Tak terasa umurku sudah 27 tahun. Ternyata aku sudah tua, aku juga baru sadar kalau aku sudah memiliki suami dan satu orang anak yang sangat lucu. Hari ini kami bertiga akan pergi ke pesta pernikahan sahabat baikku, lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihku, Akiyama Mio.

Setelah bersiap-siap, kami bertigapun langsung pergi ke gereja tempat Mio dan calon suaminya akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Sesampainya di gereja aku langsung bertemu dengan Yui, Tsumugi, Azuza, Ui, Nodoka, Jun, dan yang pasti Sawako-sensei. Mereka terlihat gembira dengan suami dan pacar masing-masing. Yah, terkecuali Sawako-sensei. Keriput di wajahnya sudah terlihat sedikit, tapi aku tidak melihat lelaki di sampingnya.

Kasihan Sawako-sensei…

Saat upacara pernikahan itu berlangsung aku tidak sedikitpun melepaskan pandanganku dari Mio. Dia begitu cantik saat mengenakan gaun pernikahan. Melihat Mio aku jadi teringat kisah pada waktu kita kuliah dulu. Orangtua kami mengetahui hubungan kami yang tidak normal. Karena kesal dengan sikap orangtua kami, kamipun memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah kami masing-masing. Tapi, kami hanya bisa bertahan seminggu tanpa orangtua. Kami kehabisan uang, kelaparan dan kehausan. Mio yang berjalan di sampingku sudah terlihat lemas. Dengan sisa uang yang ada aku membelikan air minum dan juga roti. Mio memakan roti itu dengan lahap. Sebenarnya aku juga sangat lapar, tapi dengan melihat Mio makan dengan lahap aku jadi kenyang. Tiba-tiba Mio berkata kepadaku, " Ayo kita akhiri hubungan kita Ritsu. " Aku sangat kaget mendengar kata-kata Mio, aku ingin marah papdanya. Tapi, aku berfikir, kata-kata Mio sangat benar, kalau kami melanjutkan hubungan ini hidup kami akan berantakan. Kami tidak akan memiliki keturunan, kami akan terus menyusahkan orangtua kami dengan sikap kami yang keknak-kanakan. Akhirnya, aku dan Mio memutuskan untuk pulang. Setelah kejadian itu aku memulai hubungan dengan seorang pria dan akhirnya menikah serta memiliki seorang anak.

Air mata sempat membendung di kelopak mataku. Air mataku nyaris jatuh, tapi aku tahan ketika kulihat Mio bahagia saat calon suaminya memasangkan cincin di jari manis Mio. Hatiku sempat sakit ketika melihat mereka berdua berciuman. Semua orang bertepuk tangan dan akupun berusaha untuk bertepuk tangan. Rasa sakit di hatiku perlahan-lahan hilang ketika melihat Mio tersenyum dan melambai ke arahku. Aku juga membalas lambaian dan senyumannya. Senyuman Mio bagaikan senyuman malaikat.

Mio mulai bersiap-siap untuk melemparkan bunga kepada para tamu yang datang. Bunga itupun dilemparkan, dan bunga itu memilih Sawako-sensei untuk mendapatkannya. Selamat Sawako-sensei, akhirnya kau akan mendapatkan pacar juga…Semoga…

-xXx-

Saat makan-makanpun tiba, tapi aku tidak melihat Mio berada di ruangan itu. Akupun mencoba untuk keluar dan ternyata Mio ada di luar, sedang memandangi langit. Akupun menyapanya, " Hai nyonya." Mio kaget dan langsung tertawa melihat kedatanganku. " Selamat ya atas pernikahanmu."

"Terimakasih Ritsu…Hei Ritsu."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana ya rasanya memiliki suami?"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Haha."

"Hahahahaha!"

Setelah mengobrol asik dengan Mio, aku langsung pulang. Berdekatan dengan Mio membuat hatiku terus berdebar.

-xXx-

Saat liburan sekolah anakku tiba, suamiku mengajak aku dan anakku untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman ria. Di taman ria itu tiba-tiba aku melihat Mio berjalan-jalan di taman ria itu bersama dengan suaminya. Padahal aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Sepertinya takdir terus mengaitkan kita berdua. Ketika Mio melihatku dia langsung menyapaku, "Hei Ritsu!"

UKH! Apa yang harus kulakukan…

"Hai Mio…kau disini juga rupanya…?"

"Iya, aku ingin bersenang-senang dulu sebelum masuk kerja. Kalau kamu pasti mengajak anakmu liburan kan?"

"Haha! Benar! Kalau begitu sampai nanti ya! Kelihatanya anakku sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain…dah…!"

"Oke."

Sesak sekali rasanya, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Aku hanya duduk diam di bangku panjang ketika suami dan anakku bermain. Saat mereka kembali, mereka bingung melihatku terus-terusan murung. Suamikupun mulai bertanya dan juga menghiburku. Suamiku memang mengetahui kisahku dengan Mio. Dia memelukku ketika akhirnya kukeluarkan air mataku. Anakku bingung melihatku menangis, dia menarik rokku dan memberikan sebuah permen kepadaku. Air mataku malah mengalir semakin deras. Setelah menit-menit penuh aor mata kulalui, aku kembali berusaha untuk ceria dan menjalani hari dengan penuh riang gembira.

-xXx-

Setelah 5 bulan berlalu aku tidak menemui Mio. Aku takut pertemuanku dengan Mio hanya akan mengganggu mood pekerjaanku. Bulan-bulan terus kulewati dengan sewajarnya, aku sudah bisa menghilangkan kata-kata 'Mio adalah kekasihku' secara perlahan-lahan dari dalam pikiranku. Kini aku sudah bisa menganggap Mio adalah sahabat baikku. Aku hanya mengunjungi Mio ketika bayi pertamanya lahir. Aku sangat senang melihat bayi Mio yang sangat lucu. Akupun berbagi pengalaman tentang merawat bayi kepada Mio. Saat aku sedang menimang bayinya, tiba-tiba Mio bertanya kepadaku, " Ritsu kenapa kau jarang sekali mengunjungiku? Menelponkupun tidak pernah. Ada apa Ritsu? Kau marah padaku ya?"

Jantungku berdegup cepat saat mendengar pertanyaan Mio itu.

"Aku..aku…"

"Ayo RItsu! Kau harus jujur!"

"Aku ingin menjadi wanita yang normal Mio…"

Mio tertegun sebentar.

"Jadi itu alasanmu? Aku bisa mengerti Ritsu. Sebelum menikah sebenarnya berat untukku meninggalkan dirimu. Apalagi saat kutahu kau menikah lebih dulu daripada aku. Kupikir kau membenciku. Haha! Kita berdua memang aneh ya Ritsu?"

"Haha! Kau benar Mio! Lucu sekali ya kalau mengingat-ingat sikap kekanak-kanakan kita waktu SMA dan kuliah dulu."

"Hm, Ritsu. Ayo kita berjanji untuk hidup normal mulai dari sekarang. Jadi kau sering-sering mengunjungiku ya. Aku agak rept mengurusi bayi."

"Oke Mio, aku akan terus membantumu."

Kelingking kami berdua bertaut.

-xXx-

Inilah janji kami…kami akan menjadi wanita yang normal…

-xXx-

12 tahun kemudian…

"APA? KALIAN YURI?"

-FIN-

Bagaimana? Hehe.

Maaf ya kalau kurang bagus ataupun terlalu pendek.

Maaf juga kalau cerita ini mirip dengan cerita lain.

Review dinanti lho!

Kritik dan saran juga!

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca fic ini!

^^b


End file.
